


Une Journée Parfaitement Normale à Purgatory

by Tesla_HW_Writer



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Funny story, Gen, Jokes, Kidnapping, Nail Polish, family moment
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer
Summary: Je me suis toujours demandée comment Bobo parvenait à garder son vernis à ongles nickel en toutes circonstances. Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire ma version. Rien de bien prodigieux, une simple petite histoire pour passer le temps et oublier un instant les dramas du monde extérieur.Traduction de: A perfectly Normal day In Purgatory by Me.
Relationships: Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane & Waverly Earp, Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught (mentionned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Une Journée Parfaitement Normale à Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est née lors d'un moment vernis avec la Wynonna de ma Waverly. :D ^^
> 
> C'est pour toi… :D

Depuis que les sœurs Earp étaient parvenue à briser la malédiction. Depuis qu’elles étaient parvenue à aider les revenants à choisir entre une nouvelle vie sur terre comme mortel ou retourner sous terre pour de bon. La vie a pris un nouveau tournant dans les rues de la petite ville du Ghost River Triangle. Beaucoup de revenants, épuisés de souffrir, ont choisis d’enfin reposer en paix mais quelques-uns comme le légendaire Bobo Del Rey ont décidé de voir cela comme une ultime chance de profiter d’une belle vie sur Terre et sont restés parmi les mortels.

Aujourd’hui, était une de ses rares journée à Purgatory où les anciens revenants et les humains vivaient en parfaite harmonie. Les anciens démons profitaient d’une belle journée ensoleillée à boire l’alcool apporté par Wynonna Earp en personne. Une forme de remerciement pour leur aide à chasser le dernier super méchant qui avait essayé de prendre le contrôle de la ville.

A l’ombre, assis contre sa caravane, Bobo savourait cet instant en prenant soin de lui. Tout le monde autour savait très bien que personne ne devait déranger Del Rey lorsqu’il s’asseyait à cet endroit. C’était son moment et personne n’était autorisé à l’interrompre. Tout le monde y faisait attention. Ok, soyons honnête, tout le monde à l’exception de la légendaire héritière sans revolver, Wynonna Earp.

« Bobo de merde ! Arrête de te cacher pour ton moment vernis ! J’ai besoin de ton aide ! »

Bobo lui offrit son doigt d’honneur, le seul pas encore parfaitement vernis, avant de retourner méticuleusement à son œuvre. Il a peut-être été par le passé le pire méchant que Purgatory ait jamais connu, mais il s’était toujours assuré de mettre un point d’honneur sur son look. Il se devait d’être présentable jusqu’au bout des ongles. Il appliquait délicatement le vernis bleu sombre sur son majeur lorsque Wynonna perdit patience.

« Putain de merde, Bobo ! Quelqu’un a enlevé Waverly ! »

A la même seconde, l’ancien méchant se tenant debout devant Wynonna, la menaçant de son doigt. Il prit sa voix la plus terrifiante et dit :

« Personne ne touche à mon ange ! Tu aurais pu commencer par cela !

\- C’est pas faux. On y va, maintenant ? »

Bobo s’octroya un dernier instant. Il monta sur le toit de son 4X4 et invita tous les volontaires à le suivre pour aller sauver Waverly. Tous les habitants du camp savaient parfaitement que sauver Waverly étaient synonyme d’avoir le sheriff, son adjoint et Bobo Del Rey en personne de son côté. C’était l’immunité assuré. La moitié du camp suivit Bobo et Wynonna vers le centre-ville.

« Tu fais ton truc, je fais le mien !

\- On se retrouve de l’autre côté, Earp ! » Grogna Bobo en attendant que Wynonna entre dans le bar, le Shorty’s. »

C’était toujours le même scenario et à chaque fois c’était efficace comme si les habitants ne s’étaient pas rendu compte que tout était manigancé et arrangé à l’avance parce que cela faisait bien longtemps que Wynonna comme Bobo avaient perdu le goût de la bagarre. Wynonna sauta sur le bar, shootant du pied au passage deux ou trois verres. Elle attira l’attention sur elle en tirant des coups de feu en l’air.

« Où est le bouffeur de merde qui a décidé de faire chanter le shérif en enlevant sa fiancée, Waverly Earp ! Ma petite sœur, l’ange de Bobo par la même occaz’ ! Je vous jure, cette fois, je ne vais pas l’a…

\- EAAAAAARP ! Donne-moi ces abrutis, immédiatement ! Mes hommes ont la dalle, donne leurs quelques os brisés à ronger ! Je ne partirai pas avant de les avoir ! »

Dans la seconde, l’équipe de chiens enragés de Bobo entra dans le bar à son tour. C’était le signal pour Doc pour cacher les bouteilles de whisky les plus précieuses en dessous du bar. Ils se mirent à sauter sur les tables, shootant des verres, cassant des chaises sans jamais blesser les humains. C’était la règle de ce petit jeu, leur faire peur, les torturer un peu mais ne jamais les toucher jusqu’à ce qu’ils craquent et dénoncent le coupable. Ce n’était jamais long avant qu’un homme ne se lève du sol ou de sa chaise, ses jeans mouillés par la peur ou la bière, pour vider ses tripes.

« C’est Champ Hardy ! C’est lui le responsable !

\- Oui, c’est cet idiot ! Il voulait récupérer Waverly.

\- Sa dernière copine l’a lâché, fatiguée d’être toujours comparé à l’ange de Monsieur Del Rey, ajouta un dernier qui voulait rester dans les bonnes grâces de Bobo. »

Et soudainement, les langues des habitués se délièrent pour cracher leur venin. Wynonna leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fois-ci, Champ était allé trop loin. Elle n’eut pas le temps de tourner les talons que déjà Bobo et sa clique avaient quitté les lieux. L’aîné des Earp se retourna vers Doc avec un sourire désolé.

« Envoie la note au bureau du Shérif, Jeremy va s’en occuper. Je t’aime, ajouta Wynonna par-dessus le bar, lui volant un baiser avant de disparaître aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée.

\- Je t’aime aussi… Earp ! »

Elle dût courir deux blocs, appeler le bureau du shérif à quatre reprises avant d’enfin trouver Bobo et sa bande qui se tenaient fièrement devant le magasin du père de Champ. Le pauvre idiot était ligoté et bâillonné à l’un de poteaux. Waverly était déjà en sécurité dans les bras du Shérif Haught.

« Franchement, Del Merde ! Tu ne pouvais pas m’attendre ?

\- Eh Earp, on a encore ratée la fête !? Plaisanta Bobo, regardant tristement ses ongles abîmés. Tu me dois une manucure, cet abruti a bousillé mon vernis !

\- Ouai, s’tu veux ! Waverly, tout va bien ?

\- Kidnappée et sauvée comme une pauvre demoiselle en détresse. Une journée normale à Purgatory, pas vrai ? Je ne sais pas qui a écrit ce show de merde, mais je vous jure que je ne suis pas celle qui va refaire ses ongles pendant qu’il boit mon whisky ! J’ai encore un peu de dignité ! Merci mais non merci ! Ajouta Waverly en colère. »

La benjamine des Earp sourit à Bobo. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue pour simple merci. La clique de Bobo la laissa passer avec respect, s’éloignant des escaliers et de Champ. Waverly remonta ses manches, et frappa à deux reprises en plein visage son kidnappeur avant que Wynonna ne l’arrêta.

« Je pense qu’il a compris.

\- Je vous vois toutes deux à la maison. Je serai en train de lire tranquillement dans ma chambre et…

\- Je m’occupe du dîner ! Intervint Nicole sans réfléchir.

\- Génial. Bobo, allons-y ! Grogna Wynonna, déçue. Je ne veux pas être en retard pour les fameuses lasagnes de Nicole. »

C’est comme ça, que lors d’un jour normal à Purgatory, vous pourriez trouver Wynonna Earp, l’héritière sans revolver, en train de vernir les ongles de Bobo Del Rey pendant que l’ancien méchant raconte ses histoires d’un autre temps. Wynonna ne le confirmerait jamais – même sous les pires tortures – mais elle trouvait un certain plaisir dans ses moments de paix sans guerre ni haine. Pour une fois, elle pouvait être simplement un simple être humain qui aide un pauvre revenant maladroit qui ne peut même pas se peindre les ongles de la main droite sans déborder.

« Tu viens au homestead pour dîner ?

\- Si je peux avoir la main mise sur la part de dessert de Jeremy. J’en suis, dit Bobo en vérifiant ses ongles, un sourire heureux accroché aux lèvres. Beau boulot, Wynonna.

\- Merci. Et pour ce qui est du dessert de Jeremy. Si tu es prêt à affronter Doc et son coté paternel, je t’en prie. Mais tu connais les règles du Shérif Haught quand il est question de bagarre au Homestead.

\- Pas d’armes et jamais à l’intérieur. J’ai hâte de goûter le petit gâteau au chocolat de Nicole.

\- Yerks ! Dit comme ça, on dirait une de mes blagues de cul ! »

Les deux amis rirent à gorge déployée, fière de leurs plaisanteries. Purgatory a peut-être beaucoup changé depuis les dernières invasions et malédictions, mais une chose est sûre, la ville n’a pas perdu son sens de l’humour et ses valeurs les plus importantes.

**Vis comme tu veux, aime qui tu veux, rit aussi fort que tu veux mais ne vient pas emmerder ma famille !**

**Author's Note:**

> En espérant que vous avez aimé cette histoire. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit en Français.
> 
> Bonne journée,  
> Earpement vôtre,  
> T. HW.


End file.
